This invention relates to a head supporting mechanism (carriage assembly) of a recording/reproducing apparatus (for example, floppy disk drive, hereinafter referred to as FDD), which has read and write heads facing their corresponding recording surfaces of a disk, on two opposite sides thereof.
Conventionally known are FDDs which have recording and reproducing heads opposed individually to two opposite recording surfaces of a disk-shaped recording medium. In the FDDs of this type, each head is mounted on a supporting member. Two corresponding supporting members are combined into a head supporting mechanism for one recording medium. Referring now to FIG. 1, a specific arrangement of the head supporting mechanism will be described. In FIG. 1, head 2 is attached to supporting member (carriage) 4 so as to face one side of the disk, while head 3 is attached to supporting member (head arm) 5 so as to face the other side of the disk. Member 5 is fixed to member 4 by tightening screws 7, with the aid of pad 6.
Magnetic heads 2 and 3 must be adjusted to predetermined positions relative to the supporting members. Also, the supporting members must be adjusted to specified positions relative to a guide portion (not shown). These adjustments are essential to the compatibility of the FDD for recording media or data information. In the case of the head supporting mechanism shown in FIG. 1, however, even though heads 2 and 3 are once adjusted to suitable positions, they may possibly be dislocated while screws 7 are being tightened. This is because supporting members 4 and 5 are dislocated by load and torque, which are produced when screws 7 are tightened. Thus, in the conventional head supporting mechanism, it is difficult to adjust heads 2 and 3 to positions within a range of dislocation of several microns from their respective reference positions. If the dislocation of heads 2 and 3 is substantial, the FDD cannot enjoy high track density, and access errors may be caused.